This proposes a working conference of expert and objective behavioral scientists and physician scientists to produce a summary and critical evaluations of behavioral science contributions that offer effective and practical methods for reduction of risk of heart attack, stroke and other cardiovascular diseases. Reviewers will base their conclusions on firm valid data which must be imminently applicable to the problems of motivating people at risk to (1) seek appropriate medical care and (2) to comply with prescribed risk reduction regimens. In preparation for this conference, the behavioral scientists will review behavioral research data in the following five areas with reference to the problems cited above: 1) Structure of Social Systems Determining Attitude Toward Disease; 2) Public Opinion and Attitude Research and Health Problems; 3) Innovation, Adoption and Diffusion of New Concepts by Populations as Related to Health Behavior; 4) Learning Behavior Applicable to Health; 5) Social-Psychological Characteristics Influencing Health Behavior. Each behavioral scientist will prepare a 30 to 40 page report with bibliography identifying and analyzing information gleaned from review of one of the five areas assigned to him. Reviews will be systematic, critical and exhaustive particularly seeking data and information not previously recognized as applicable to the reduction of cardiovascular risk, a unique contribution of this conference. Each review will be evaluated by an assigned physician scientist to determine how its information can be applied to cardiovascular disease problems in daily medical practice in terms of motivation of individuals to seek medical care and their compliance with prescribed regimens. Each review and critique will be discussed with a panel of invited behavioral and clinical experts to reach a final evaluation. The content of the conference will be disseminated to the scientific and medical communities by publication of assigned reviews, their critiques, and discussions and by the usual conference and meeting mechanisms.